bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiāndì Quánshì
Tiāndì Quánshì (天帝 佺士, Sky Emperor, Immortal Warrior) once known as Hien Kazuma (飛燕 カズマ, Kazuma Hien) was a former Shinigami beyond all others. He excelled in Illusions and the altering of others minds. Hundreds of years before the main storyline Hien was sealed away due to his goal to put all of Soul Society under an illusion. Upon the defeat of Aizen, his reiatsu began fluxuating within Soul Society. A garganta was forced open and the Hollow that evidently caused the Mass Hollowfication of the Soul Society came from the garganta. Through all the panic, the Hollow attacked the seal under Sokyoku Hill and released Hien. Here he killed the Hollow and walked off, in a way saving the Soul Society with the only intention to destroy it. Appearance Tiāndì is a tall young looking man with messy black hair and glowing red eyes. He wears a black shirt with a gold chest piece. The right shoulder guard is shaped like an eagle with its wings above its head while the left remains bare. He wears three gold necklaces that sit on his neck very loosly. He wears a black hakama with multiple straps that cross around his waist. On his arms he wears two black guards that reach his wrist and has three gold rings worn on different fingers. Personality Similar to Sosuke Aizen, Tiāndì appears calm, easy going and acts higher than others. He is quite dtermined on his goals and will destroy the people in his way to reach his goal. During his youth as a Shinigami he acted calm and cool to people and was looked up to. After he tried to take over Soul Society with his mind controlling and illusion casting powers, he revealed his true natures and went as far as to kill his closest friend. When he was sealed away, he did it with a smile knowing he would come back and destroy his former allies. Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist'- Despite his former rank being unknown, he was said to be a top swordsman within the Gotei. He has shown to wield his Zanpakuto in a calm manner, using simple strikes and stabs. He has shown to block with his sword and come right back with a powerful strike. When unsheathing his Zanpakuto, he has shown to pour out excessive amounts of reiatsu. *'Flash Step Master'- Being quite adept with Flash Steps, Tiāndì can move at speeds that surpass most Captains. He has shown to out run, 10th Division Captain Sandayu Akino (male) whom viewed his ressurection and made it his goal to stop him. Upon trying to catch up, he failed at his attempt. *'Immense Amounts of Reiatsu'- Tiāndì despite his calm nature has violent and powerful reiatsu. His reiatsu has shown to crush lower ranked Shinigami officers and has become a signature thing with him. His reiatsu alone forced open a garganta and lead a Hollow that would eventually lead to the Mass Hollowfication of the Soul Society to Sokyoku Hill. Upon being released, he killed the hollow whom the others failed to get near and managed to escape all of the other Captains, in the process killing multiple seated officers and two lieutenants, with his reiatsu alone. *'Mind-Controlling Abilities'- He has exhibited multiple times that he can control minds. By mere influence, he can cause a group of people to commit suicide on the spot. He has grown fiercer over the years and has gone as far as to "destroy" a persons mind and leave them an empty shell. He tried to use this ability to influence all in Soul Society to follow under his rule. His own Zanpakuto powers to enhance this already quite potent ability. *'Enhanced Durability'- He like all other Shinigami, rarely does exhibited signs of aging and takes thousands of years to age. He has shown to also take a strike from a Zanpakuto and exhibit no signs of damage, signafying that he has near Hierro like skin. He can also hold back a powerful Kido with his palm alone. Zanpakuto Tiāndì's Zanpakuto is called Yumegokochi (lit. Dreamy State of Mind) and is sealed as a nodachi with a long violet sheath and circular guard. On the bottom side of the guard is a cross shaped design, similar to that of a Quincy. The release phrase is Lose yourself. Shikai- In Shikai, Yumegokochi becomes a katana with a curve on both sides of the blade that point inward. The guard splits in two and now has a gap in the middle. The area around him also distorts and gains a milky mauve like color. Shikai Abilities In Shikai, Tiāndì can create a large world made of darkness with vivid florescent colors. This world is referred to as The Dream World. Those who witness the release of his Shikai, directly after his release command will be caught in the dream world. Those caught are immediatly influenced by Tiāndì's illusions, mind control, etc. He can make them see "anything" and entrap them in an ever lasting dream or nightmare. While in The Dream World, he gains control of all within it and can create, destroy and distort matter. Bankai- In Bankai, Yumegokochi becomes Yumegokochi no Gensou (lit. Dreamy State of Mind in an Illusion). The area itself explodes with reiatsu and all within the area becomes covered in a black energy. Three balls of different sizes appear to float in the distance, all made of different colors. In Bankai, only one person can be trapped at a time so this power is limited. Bankai Abilities In Bankai, Yumegokochi no Gensou entraps one person in an ultimate illusion. The entrapped will be put into a horrifying torture that no man should suffer. In the darkness, a light will shine and a long obelisk will sit high up. At the top, the entrapped will hang by three metal rods that pierce through their neck, chest and stomach. On the Obelisk, the illusion casted by Tiāndì. Taken from the targeted person's memories, copies of their loved ones will stab them hundreds of times. Right before the Bankai releases, Tiāndì will appear before them and behead them. He also has the ability to manipulate large groups of people. Trivia * The Seal placed on his before being "sealed" years ago prohibited most of his powers so he cannot enter Bankai, without the aid of the Totsuka no Tsurugi.